It's Dangerous Business
by Desiree Champagne
Summary: ...walking through that wardrobe door. PostLWW. The children return to Narnia, only to find a new war against wolves and a mysterious Ice Queen. They must band together, but someone in their midst is a betrayer. Will they be able to save Narnia again?
1. Place of the Past

**Author's Note**: Please read and review on this. I actually kind of like it, compared to some of my other fics (but about other books)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize about the series.

**About**: This takes place a couple years after the children leave the castle.

_**Chapter One - Place of the Past**_

"Ouch!" yelled Edmund, pushing his younger sister away.

"Will you two stop making trouble already?" asked Susan, her voice filled with exhaustion. "It's like the last time we were here. You're both children again."

"And you aren't?" asked Lucy with a grin.

Susan grumbled. "I'm a young lady, and if you don't think so, why, then -- "

"All of you, calm down," demanded Peter as he knocked on the castle door. "The last thing the Professor needs is a bunch of children making a ruckus. He invited us here because he needed good company, not so that noisy kids can come argue in his home."

"I'm not a child," Edmund growled. "You know well that I'm not. I was already grown when we were last here."

"It's only been two years since we left," murmured Lucy, rolling her eyes. Both Peter and Susan had to chuckle at this.

"A lot can change in two years, you know..." murmured Susan. She of course was referring to the fact that in the past two years, the town's boys had taken quite a bit more notice in her than they had before.

"Shh, someone's here!" exclaimed Peter as the sound of footsteps came. The door's lock clicked and the door opened slowly, but not without a screechy "creak" noise.

"Children!" said a familiar face. "How good of you to make it, the Professor will be delighted."

"'Ello, Mrs. Macready," greeted Peter, smiling, but only to be polite and not seem rude in front of such a stern figure. "It's nice to see you after all this time."

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Macready muttered under her breath, as if not taking notice of his polite greeting. "Well, then, follow me. Dinner's just about ready." The children looked at the cool summer evening mist one last time, and stepped inside, glad to sniff the smell of roast beef and corn floating through the air, and they were finally reminded of how hungry they were after the trip back to the castle.

Mrs. Macready lead them to a small dining room, and at the table sat none other than the Professor, already digging in to his roast beef. "I believe we have some guests," announced Mrs. Macready.

The Professor looked up. "Oh, delightful, then! Peter, you look like a fine young man. And Edmund - you've grown quite tall... Susan, what a pretty young lady." He said, going down the line of kids. He stopped when he saw Lucy. "And who's this? Little Lucy?" Lucy nodded and went red. "Oh, look at you, once a child, now almost a young lady! Please, please, all of you -- sit and start on this fabulous dinner, prepared by my old friend."

They sat, and Peter looked at the Professor. "An old friend, sir?"

"Ah, yes, an old friend of mine, helped me with my studies when I was a bit younger," the Professor told them casually. "Margaret!" he called out. "You and the children, please come join us for dinner!"

A door to another room slid open and out came a short, plump lady with auburn hair and green eyes, followed by a tall boy with dark hair and green eyes, a rather short girl with dark hair and green eyes, and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Now, children," he said, referring to Peter and his siblings, not the others. "This that friend of mine, Margaret Varenkov, and her twin children, Alden and Juliet. And of course, this boy here," - the brown haired boy - "is Skye Brown. He was a neighbor's of the Varenkov's, in London, but a fire destroyed both their homes, and unfortunately, Skye's family perished and he had no other family that didn't live in that mansion." Skye nodded and looked down. "They will be staying here until they find a proper place of their own in which to take residence." He looked at them. "Please, take a seat," and they all sat down looking a bit nervous, and began eating, but slower than everyone else.

After dinner ended, the sky outside was already dark and the wind was getting cold, and it seemed a sign that everyone needed to get to bed soon.

Skye was given the job of showing the children which rooms they would be staying in for their visit, and he stumbled up the steps.

"H-here's your room, Miss," he said while pointing Lucy into a small bedroom. "And next, Susan, and after that, Edmund. Finally, Peter, yours is on the end."

The girls and Edmund sauntered into their rooms, but Peter stayed a while, hoping to get to know Skye better, he seemed nervous around the girls.

"Are you alright?" asked Peter, without sounding worried one bit. "You seemed a bit jumpy earlier."

Skye nodded. "I'm fine. I'll see you, tomorrow, then."

"Yeah... tomorrow."

Skye turned and walked right back down the steps, careful not to look back, and Peter shrugged before walking into his room and falling asleep the second he touched the bed.

Skye checked the other's room a half hour after he had showed them to the rooms. He glanced around nervously, and gave a sigh of relief after he saw that they were already fast asleep.

He stumbled up another pair of steps, and halfway down the hallway on that floor. He swung open one of the doors, and saw his favorite room in the whole house.It was filled with tons of old furniture, all covered by white sheets, and all very dusty from not being touched for at least a year.

All of them, except for one -- a large wardrobe at the center of the back wall. The sheet lay loosely over it, as if it had just been put on recently, and the dust seemed to stay away from the old wardrobe, as if it had been used recently -- and as if the wardrobe was something else completely.

He walked quickly to the back of the room and threw the sheet off of the wardrobe, revealing beautiful, dark polished wood and carvings. He opened one of the doors and laughed to himself, a sign of victory in his mind.

He could escape now, escape everything that had ruined his life, and just by stepping into the wardrobe. He could escape his home being burned down, his siblings being slowly burned to death, and his parents dying trying to save them. He could escape the disgusted gawks the pretty girls at his old school gave him, he could escape the laughs he got from the older boys at the academy...

Of course, he though that the wardrobe only worked when he least expected it to - but he figured out that if he willed it on enough, the glistening trees would appear, and he could spot the lamppost in the distance.

He couldn't help but dance around in front of the wardrobe in joy. "The place, the place I love!" he sang at the top of his lungs, not caring if anyone woke up, because he'd be gone soon enough. "The place that's perfect - for me! The only place - I want to be! The place where everything goes right, the place where I can see the glimmering stars at night!"

At last, he couldn't wait any longer -- He jumped into the wardrobe and ran through as fast as he could, and danced around the trees until he could dance no more, then he fell to the grass and sang some more.

Little did he know, that a figure had been listening to him singing in front of the wardrobe, and had a fit of giggles after Skye had went into the wardrobe.

This figure of course, had been a girl. A girl named Lucy. She had almost forgotten about the great land inside the wardrobe, and left the hallway and sought the others. They, surely, would want to go back to the place the wardrobe lead to. But should they show those twins the wardrobe as well? She couldn't decide, and she didn't want to listen to Edmund, Susan, and Peter fight about whether to let them come or not. She decided she wouldn't let anyone know the wardrobe was still here.

Too late.

She spotted a tall figure at the end of the stairs. "What're you doing up, then?" asked a voice, and she recognized it as Alden's. "I heard Skye's voice from up there."

He nodded towards the hallway upstairs. "Where has he gone to? That room filled with all that old furniture? He loves it in there for some peculiar reason."

"I - I.. well --" Lucy stuttered, not knowing what exactly to say to him.

"Oh, off with you, then," he grumbled, shrugging, and running up the steps and past her in a flash.

Lucy gulped, and she could hear him open the door to the wardrobe. "Smells like pine!" she heard his voice say in the distance. "What's this--?"

Lucy doubted that the other twin would want to be left out.


	2. Narnia Again

**Author's Note:** MERRY CHRISTMAS! to all you guys who celebrate today. If not, I still hope you've had a great day. Here is the second chapter of my new epic! Please REVIEW! and I will review one of your stories when I get the chance, I promise :3 Hope you enjoy it, and once again, review and I will love you!

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**Chapter Two - Narnia Again**

"You're kidding us."

Peter's voice echoed throughout the hallway where Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Juliet, Alden, and himself stood.

"I'm not!" cried Lucy crossly. "That's what you said last time, remember? That I was just playing games. You know in your heart I'm not. I'm right!"

"We expect it too much, then," Edmund cut in. "There's no way we could get through anyway."

"What in the world are you people talking about?" demanded Juliet with an exhausted and perplexed look on her face. "That he's hiding in an old wardrobe? Then get him! And if you won't, I'll just have to go fish him out…" She made her way through the small crowd of youths and into the room that the wardrobe was.

"No – wait! You don't know what you're doing, stop!" Susan yelled, but it was too late again. Juliet had ran through the wardrobe.

Susan shook her head and ran after her, the others following right on her tail.

After they had emerged from the wardrobe, they were greeted with a familiar site. Trees were all around them, and leaf-covered-soil and grass lay under their feet. Up ahead of them a bit was an old lamppost.

Juliet stood next to it, examining it, her face filled with the expression of bewilderment. "What is this place?"

"It's… it's Narnia!" Lucy shouted with glee.

Juliet squinted while looking at her. "Narnia…?"

"It's sort of… a different world," Peter murmured with disbelief. "I didn't think we could get in. You're only supposed to be able to pass through the wardrobe when you least expect it."

Lucy shook her head. "No, no, it's all different now. You can pass through it if you really want to." She nodded and gave a little smile.

"And… how would you know?" Susan stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I just do, alright?" Lucy laughed, and no one was quite sure whether she was laughing at herself or at Susan or at Narnia or at nothing in particular. "Let's visit Mr. Tumnus, then. He'll be delighted to know that we've returned!"

She sped off in the direction of his home before Susan or Peter could tell her otherwise.

"Mr. Tumnus!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, running faster. "Where are you? Are you home?" She approached the home and knocked on the door three times.

The other slowly followed, especially the twins, who were confused to the point that they didn't know what was real or fake any longer.

"Who's Mr. Tumnus?" Juliet whispered quickly to Susan before standing next to behind Lucy.

"A faun. An old friend of Lucy's."

"A faun? How in the world is Lucy friends with a 'faun,' then?"

Susan just shook her head and nodded in the direction of the door, which slowly crept open. A dainty looking man popped out. The twins examined him slowly, amazed at his horns ears and the bottom half of his body, which was of course, the back half of a goat.

"Lucy, my dear!" he cried with a grin. "It's been ages!"

Lucy grabbed him in a hug before he could say anything more.

He laughed after she stopped and nodded at Peter, Edmund, and Susan. "All of you – You look younger again! What's happened?"

Susan sighed. "We're not exactly completely sure, you see – Well, it doesn't matter. We're here again, of course. That's all that needs to be known."

"Well, well, I suppose you're right. Who're these Adam and Eve's, then?" He said while looking at the twins. "They look fairly alike!"

"Oh, pardon me!" exclaimed Juliet. "I'm Juliet! And this is my twin -- " She shook Tumnus' hand.

"Alden," Alden said, nodding. "We're very pleased to meet you."

"I feel the same."

"We have another friend here – Skye," said Susan, remembering why they had entered the wardrobe. "Have you seen him? He's got brown hair. Human, of course."

"I don't recall…" muttered Tumnus, scratching his head. "I haven't seen him, no, but I'm sure he can't have gone far… This is his first time here, I'm guessing?"

"Well, yes…" said Susan, but Alden cut her off.

"No, I don't reckon it is! He always talks about the wardrobe – er, well, he talks about how he gets here, so I'm sure he's been here more."

"How long has he been coming here?" Tumnus suddenly looked shocked.

"About as long as we've been living at the castle," answered Juliet, nodding to herself. "So about half a year, I suppose."

"The time's different in our world," Peter reminded.

"Actually, now I remember. I haven't seen him with my own eyes, of course, but I've heard word that the wolves have spotted him." Tumnus looked down, shaking his head in what seemed to be great sadness.

"Why grim, then?" asked Lucy with a worried look. "The Witch is gone."

"The White Witch is, of course – But we have reason to believe she had a daughter."

"Daughter? She had no love," Susan reminded him. "Not one we knew of."

"Not offspring, really," Tumnus said, looking up again. "We think, -- we as in everyone who was on Aslan's side – believe that she created a daughter using magic somehow, that she knew the daughter would be completely formed and born much after her 'reign' was over if we defeated her, which we did… We can't speak much of it out here…" He looked at the trees and lead the others inside.

Then he continued: "The wolves have been heard speaking of her. 'The Ice Queen,' she calls herself. Well, according to them, I mean. We're not completely sure. It's summer, so we haven't spotted her… When Fall comes, however, it gets cold, and when Winter comes… I don't want to think about it. The wolves are as cold as they were – Standing above the others, they think they're better! It's an outrage!"

Peter stared at him. "A child? Does that mean… Everything's repeating itself?"

"I'm not sure," said Tumnus sadly. "It's best to find your friend now, before it gets very dark here. None of us like going out in the dark now. The wolves prowl around, and the wolves – are cold."

"We'll look for him, then…" Peter said confidently, opening the front door again.

"Can we come here after?" asked Lucy to Tumnus. "To stay, since it's so dark outside and all."

Tumnus nodded. "Hurry back!"

The children quickly left and headed into the woods.


	3. Through the Woods Searching

**Author's Note**: Shortest chapter yet:( But I'm posting a few chapters up instead of one so please stay satisfied!

**Disclaimer**: Same

**Chapter Three - Through the Woods Searching**

"Skye!" came Alden's voice. It was loud, and if Skye was near at all, he was sure to hear it.

"Skye, where are you?" said Juliet with a shaking voice.

Peter shook his head. "I don't see or hear anything besides the woods and you two."

Susan grasped Lucy's hand and gulped. It was getting darker, and Tumnus advised them to be back soon. "Are we going to stay out looking for him all night? We can't possibly do that!"

"Well, yes, we can't, but then what do you suppose will become of him if we don't find him?" Edmund said.

"I don't know, I really don't," Alden replied with a solemn tone.

They walked farther and farther into the woods, and though it was Summer in Narnia, the wind was cold and chilled the children. They passed tall trees and everyone grew tired.

"Will we be able to find our way back?" Lucy cried.

Peter nodded. "Of course we will. There's no need to worry." He looked down, knowing that he really wasn't telling the truth. It was indeed dark out now, and Tumnus would be wondering where they were.

Edmund made a sort of coughing noise and gasped. "Look -- over there." He pointed in the northeast direction, and of course, there was a human figure running towards them, and the he recognized him as Skye.

"Skye!" yelled Juliet and Alden in unison. They looked relieved to see their friend again, even though he was a few yards away.

"'Lo!" came Skye's voice in the distance. It didn't said like he was saying "Lo," as in "Hello."

"What?" Alden shouted back. "I don't think I heard you right."

"'Lo, mun!"

Alden squinted, looking puzzled.

"'Lo, mun, mun!" shouted Skye more, getting closer. You could really make out that it was him now -- But a little way behind him, more figures were seen. These figures weren't human, they were animals. Wolves.

Finally, Skye's shouts became clear. "GO, RUN!"

The children sped off in the direction they had came from.

"Wolves!" yelled Edmund. "Look behind us, wolves, he's being chased by wolves!" He breathed hard from the running.

"I - I know!" said Peter. "Just like our old friend had said!" He was careful not say Tumnus' name, in fear of the trees hearing and telling this new "Ice Queen."

They ran and ran and didn't stop or look back in fear of what was happening, or what _could_ happen.


	4. Child Prey

**Author's Note**: PLEASEEE! keep the reviews coming! I LOVE reviews (not flames, reviews) and they encourage me to write more.

The title for this chapter is "Child Prey," which is the title of a song by a band I LOVEEEEEEEE 3 (in my top 5 fav. bands), dir en grey!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of C.S. Lewis' works. I don't own dir en grey or their song or title "Child Prey."

**Chapter Four - Child Prey**

_Wolves are the predators and children are the prey,_

_That's what happens when the children stray,_

_The children leave without consent,_

_They get caught by wolves who are hell-sent._

At last, Skye and of course, the wolves behind him, were on the tail of the children. _If anyone gets hurt or dies, it'll be all my fault_, Peter thought sadly. _I'm the oldest. I'm responsible._

Finally, he ran ahead of everyone else and jumped onto the nearest tree branch in front of them. "Come on!" he yelled, and he saw the wolves, clearly visible and too close to them to bear. "Lucy! Grab my hand, Lucy!" he yelled, and she did as she was told. Peter helped each person up, then shouted "Climb, go as high as you possibly can!" The wolves were at the bottom of the tree now, and Skye was trying to get up, but since everyone was climbing up the tree at a fast pace (Lucy first, then Susan, Edmund, Juliet, Alden, and finally Peter) no one noticed his hands grabbing at the branch.

"Juliet, Alden, someone!" Skye yelled at the top of his lungs. Peter reached down, but Skye fumbled around and screamed in pain. A wolf, the smallest of the group, had his jaws gripped tightly around Skye's leg. More cries of pain escaped his lips and he finally grasped Peter's hand fiercely.

"Ahhhch!" A couple tears of pain slid down Skye's face and he gritted his teeth, trying to contain his pain. Finally, it looked as if he had remembered something, and he pulled a shiny silver object out of his pocket and thrust it through the wolf's snout. The wolf sniffed and released Skye's ankle as Peter pulled Skye into the tree. A dagger.

"Skye, what's happened? Are you alright?" demanded Juliet.

"What do you think happened?" said Skye in an annoyed and pained tone. "The wolves attacked me! Of course I'm not alright!"

The girls were crying furiously now, especially Lucy, who was still too young to have deserved to see what had happened to Skye. Of course, though, no one deserved to see that.

"Why were the wolves chasing you?" Peter inquired, trying to remain calm as the wolves scratched at the trunk of the tree. They howled angrily and jumped up, trying to bite Peter's legs, and he and Skye climbed up higher, to the branch under Juliet and Alden.

Skye looked down and said nothing.

Peter couldn't hide his frustration any longer. "Tell me! What have you done!"

"I..." Skye shook his head. "Be quiet, why don't you, little perfect boy?" He grabbed his bleeding ankle and rocked back and forth while murmuring curses under his breath.

One of the wolves growled louder than the others and stared at the children sitting in the tree. "He's a fool! We'll get him back for this -- Just you wait and see, boy! You'll be dead soon enough." He snarled at the other wolves and bit the small, hurt wolf who was rubbing his paw against his wound. They ran off, but not before letting out another group of violent howls.

Sniffles were heard from Lucy, Susan, and Juliet as they dried their tears.

"We'd best wait a while... before returning to Tumnus," Susan said, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Will we even be able to get back there?" Alden said shaking his head.

"We ran straight. If we just keep going west we'll be sure to reach his home sure enough," Peter answered, staring at the ground far below.

"I have a question, then," said Alden again. "Why were the wolves talking?"

Lucy finally spoke up. "All the animals talk here..."

It didn't matter to Alden or Juliet. The fact that Skye had been bitten by wolf was more shocking than the fact that the wolves talked. The sat on the branches in silence, once in a while glancing at Skye, who was still cowering and grabbing his ankle, almost in tears, until Peter finally agreed that it was safe (or, safer than before) to return to Tumnus' home.

Skye was the last one up in the tree, too much in pain to fend for himself. Juliet helped him down, and he walked, limping, with his arm on Alden's shoulder.

It was pitch black outside now, and they should have been back to Tumnus' hours ago.

"What'll we do?" asked Alden in a worried tone. "About Skye's ankle and leg. He's injured badly."

Peter looked down at Skye's wound. He had ripped off part of his shirt sleeve and wrapped it around the injury. The cloth, once white, was now a deep red, stained in his own blood.

They passed the trees once again, and everything looked the same as before, only darker and more treacherous.

Lucy was the first to spot Tumnus' home, just as before, and she ran gracefully towards it, eager to leave the sinister summer night in Narnia.

They hurried through the door as soon as Tumnus had opened it.

Tumnus stared in disbelief at Skye's ankle. "What's happened?"

"Wolves!" said Susan. "They've bitten him."

Tumnus stared at Skye in a rather menacing tone. "You must've done something to anger than! You're the first to actually be brutally physically attacked!"

"I've done nothing!" Skye shouted back. He stepped towards Tumnus and growled. "Who're you to speak, faun? A betrayer once, as I've heard!"

"I never betrayed anyone of good will!" Tumnus yelled back at him angrily. "How do you know of these words you speak? Who has told you this?"

Skye just looked him and bit his lip.

"Right now we must forget what he's done, whatever that may be," Susan said confidently. "We've got to mend to his wound now, before it gets infected or he bleeds to death."

"I've got just the thing," Tumnus said. "Though I don't reckon he really worked for it... However, as I am no enemy and he is your friend, I'll help you."

He stumbled over to the other side of the room and opened a dusty drawer. He reached in and grabbed out a glass vile with purple liquid.

"Here," he said. "It's similar to one you recognize, I'm sure. A sip and you'll be fine, er - What is your name?"

"Skye."

Tumnus handed Skye the vial and Skye took a quick drink, then coughed. "It tastes foul!" However, he seemed pleased and he stopped groaning in pain a few seconds later.

"It has definitely begun, then," Tumnus murmured sadly. "The wolves attacking other creatures -- Absurd! The Ice Queen -- whoever she may be, or whoever is ruling the wolves... does not take betrayal lightly."

"What'll we do to stop her, then? The same as before? A war, then?" Lucy looked and frowned in Tumnus' direction.

"That's what has to happen. It's what had to happen last time." Tumnus returned the frown. "Tomorrow... I shall bring you to see the water nymphs. They are against the Ice Queen, who will freeze their homes, according to the wolves, if they fail to bring her joy. Therefore, they have spies all around. They'll help us. I know they will. It's not far, but we had best had early in the morning so we have all day tomorrow to plan and prepare and practice."

"What's happening, Tumnus?" cried Lucy, beginning to cry again. "What'll happen? This is horrid!"

"Everything's happening, my dear." Tumnus pointed to the corner of the room, where a pile of sheets lay. "There's blankets, you should sleep, because we're leave sooner than you'll expect."

The children slept waddled in their blankets, and dreamt of the fate of Narnia.


	5. Kingdom of Heaven

**Author's Note**: Yet another chapter! Please enjoy -- I'm writing this while multi-tasking. I'm watching "Kingdom of Heaven" with Orlando Bloom! (aka total cute boy) Therefore I will name the title after that, since they will train to battle to make Narnia a Kingdom of Heaven, sort of.

Yes, there's romance in this chapter. I'm not trying to create "Mary Sues" or "Gary Stus." I just want to include some romance in this story, even if it's not the main focus. Tell me what you think of these last few chapters.

**Disclaimer**: Hai hai there. I don't own anything from C.S. Lewis, underOATH, or Kingdom Heaven.

**Chapter Five - Kingdom of Heaven**

The children stood in front of a woman. Her skin was pale and had a sort of blue tone to it, and her eyes were bright turquoise while her hair was purple-auburn. She was extremely tall and thin, and wore nothing, but her hair was so long that it covered much of her body. The skin around her eyes was glittery and she had spots on her body that were scaly, and other parts that looked like they had jewels on them. She was beautiful; "A water nymph," Tumnus had said before leaving to tell the others of the wolves.

The children stood in a line. Peter on the very left, followed by Lucy, Alden, Edmund, Juliet, Susan, and Skye on the very right. They all glanced at a blue wooden trunk that was next to the nymph, who called herself "Oceania."

She smiled at them and bowed, and they bowed back in respect as Tumnus had advised. She walked towards them and stopped in front of Peter. "Ah -- Once High King Peter the Magnificent! Grown young, as the other royals, I see! Well -- I don't even need to look you over." She opened the trunk and pulled out a sword encrusted with dark blue jewels. "A sword, a gift from the King of the Sea past Archenland. You'll know how to use this, I'm sure. I trust that even though you think you have, you haven't forgotten how to use it." She handed him a blue shield as well. "And for your protection, this powerful shield."

She then went on to Lucy. "Lucy! What a pretty girl." She pulled out a vial and a dagger, the vial glass with blue liquid, and the dagger encrusted with purple jewels. "Like those you once had, but a gift from the water. You are a healer, not a destroyer, but the knife is in case of great need of a weapon."

She then went on to Alden. "Ah! A tough young man, I see! Great heart!" She handed him a sword with green jewels. "You shall learn to use this, then. The person next to you, Edmund, of course, will teach you then. And a shield to help you." He was given a turquoise and silver shield.

Then she looked at Edmund and handed him a sword with turquoise jewels and white crystals. "Edmund, my dear, you once bravely took a sword, so now, you receive another. May this sword guide you, and only harm those who are enemies." She nodded and moved on to Juliet.

"Ah! What love, you are an Aquarius with that boy -- Alden! You are very similar! I also see that bravery in you. Therefore, I shall grant you this sword." She handed Juliet a sword encrusted with purple jewels. "Use it well." Then she gave her a purple and silver shield. "And this, of course, as needed. You'll train with Peter, then."

She smiled and looked at Susan. "Susan, my dear! Look at you -- Such a beautiful young lady." She handed her a purple bow and blue and green arrows. "You have a good eye, I know. You work so well with these, as I remember. I hope you use them well again." Then she gave Susan a little blue and purple conch shell. "Use it to call for help, just like that old horn of yours."

Finally, she reached Skye and handed him a white bow and blue, green, and turquoise bows. "Ah, keen with the eyes as well! You know how to strike a target very well -- These will help you great, then! I'm sure Susan will help you, if need be, you shall train with her."

She bowed again after closing the trunk, and the children walked off in separate directions. Peter and Juliet headed near the hills and large boulders to practice swordfighting, Lucy went off with Skye and Susan to the woods to practice archery, and Alden and Edmund went closer to the lake to practice swordfighting.

Peter laughed. "No, you've got to have more of a 'swing' to it. You're sort of just moving it, it won't harm anyone well like that."

Juliet scratched her head. "Oh, so, er, like this?" She swung the sword.

"Yes, yes!" Peter said grinning. "More like that, and I'm sure you'll do well in battle."

"I'm actually doing it, then?" Juliet's eyes lighted up in happiness.

"Well, we'll have to try it out. I'll duel with you, then."

He swung the sword, and she swung the sword, and they hit each other and made a sharp "clang" noise. The moved back and forth with their swords, and moved all about the rock while swinging the swords. This went on for a while, until at last they grew breathless and stood still.

"You're a lot more experienced than me at this swordfighting thing." Juliet laughed lightly in embarrassment.

"It's alright, I've done this before, of course."

Juliet swung the sword. "Look at my swing, it's horrible." She laughed at herself again.

"Here, let me show you." Peter laid his sword down and stood behind her. He put his arms past against hers and grasped the sword. He moved his hands and the sword swung gracefully this time, not like it was "thrusted" when Juliet handled the sharp weapon.

"Thanks... I think I can do that, I'll have to practice first, of course."

He moved the sword again several times, so she'd know the movements and paces.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon," Peter said, swinging the sword again. "I know it's difficult, but it's still learnable. And teachable."

He could feel the warmth resonating from Juliet's body, and she blushed every time their arms brushed closer together.

"You know, we're both tired. I guess we should take a break -- "

The sword dropped onto the boulder they stood on and made a "thunk" noise.

At once, the two faced each other and their lips brushed, purposely of course, for a little under a minute, and once they stopped, they sat side by side on the huge rock and stared silently at the lake which was some yards in front of them. The water glistened.

Skye and Susan laughed wildy. The tree in front of them was covered with arrows. Trees far behind them were scattered with arrows as well.

"Look how far back that's gotten! You were supposed to hit the one right here!"

Susan had been fabulous with the bow and arrows of course, but Skye had varied in his ability. He'd had great luck and his the exact spot perfectly, yet he'd also missed the target almost hopelessly.

"I'll do better this time. Which one shall I hit?"

Susan scratched her chin. "How about that one, all the way back there?" She pointed at a tree four yards or so in front of them.

The arrow went far past that target.

Susan stared at Skye in disbelief. "Amazing. Even if you didn't hit the target, I mean. That's yards behind the target! I'll go fetch it." She darted off towards the arrow-struck tree.

Skye laughed and followed after her.

"Oh, that tree you hit's gorgeous!" Susan said joyfully, running to go see it up-close.

"Wait for me," Skye said. He ran up right behind her.

"It looks so radiant!" Susan smiled. "I mean -- Look at it -- oops -- "

She stumbled on a large tree root and fell forwards, but Skye ran up and grabbed her from behind.

"You alright?" he asked, helping her stand upright.

"I'm... I'm fine." She nodded and her cheeks turned red from being so close to a boy. The last couple years, she'd focused very much on males. She abruptly looked towards the lake. "It's getting grey -- Probably time for dinner soon. Let's go."

They started pulling arrows from the trees and headed back to the lake.

The children and Tumnus, who'd come back looking weary, sat around the fire and ate the bread and fruit thankfully. It was quiet. No one wanted to talk, in fear of speaking about the upcoming battles and obstacles they knew they'd most likely have to face in the near future.

The sea nymphs gathered at the side of the lake, close to the children and the fire.

Oceania stepped out with an even taller sea nymph with green-black hair and silver eyes. She had a large string of pearls draped around her neck.

"Evening, heroes." She closed her eyes and smiled briefly. "I trust you've learned a bit from today. However, you'll have to practice more in the next few days. My people, sea nymphs as you know them, are very skilled in battle. You'll each be assigned to them. This is my daughter, Rain."

Rain smiled at them, but in an odd sort of way.

"She'll be working with the High King Peter, as she is the second most royal of my people. Myself being the first, of course."

"You must be the Magnificent one, then," Rain said, sitting on one of the rocks, next to Peter.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm him, I suppose."

Rain laughed and all the males, including Tumnus, felt memorized. Water nymphs were said to capture the hearts of men without having to sing like sirens did.

"She's so beautiful," Oceania said, naturally referring to Rain. "I'm trying to find a merman to wed her, but they all seem to refuse."

"I can't see why," Edmund said. "She's pretty."

"Why thank you!" Rain said, leaning over to her other side and kissing each of his cheeks.

The children went to sleep peacefully to the sirens' and water nymphs' singing voices.


	6. Arrows, Fish, Wolves, and Nymphs

**Author's Note**: Hehe, I'm listening to the soundtrack for the movie. The one with music from the movie. I want to buy the other soon. Anywho, REVIEW! I can see all the hits I get you know. Around 600 now, so I'd like a few reviews please. :) Now that I've seen the movie twice (in a period of four days!) I'm going to base it on both now, I s'pose. It was pretty much book before but it'll be more equal now, sorries. D:

**Disclaimer**: Same

**Chapter Six - Arrows, Fish, Wolves, and Nymphs**

Susan fumbled around in bed for a few minutes before finally arising and stretching. She glanced at Juliet's bed, which was empty, and Lucy in her bed, snoring softly and murmuring little things in her sleep.

A splinter of light flickered into the tent and Susan looked over at the entrance, where Juliet poked her head through. "Oh, hello, Susan! Breakfast is in a half or so, at least that's what Oceania said. You'd best wake Lucy up soon."

Susan walked over to Lucy's little bed and shook her. "Lucy, breakfast."

Lucy pushed her away and murmured, "Five more minutes, please!"

Susan shook her head and laughed, then plopped down on her bed. "That girl."

Juliet nodded and sat down on her own bed. "I know how you feel. Skye had a younger sister, and she'd always stay at out home."

Susan turned red when Juliet had said Skye's name.

"Are you okay?" Juliet said, grinning. "I just talked about _Skye_ and his sister."

"Alright, alright," Susan laughed. "You needn't say more to get it out of me. I think I fancy the boy, just a bit, you know."

"I knew it!"

"How in the world would you know that?"

Juliet smirked. "You were only staring at him all during dinner last night."

"Well, yesterday _was_ a pretty good day. I fell and naturally, he caught me. I think I must've looked like a strawberry," said Susan.

"Skye's a nice boy, but that brother of yours, Peter, is absolutely stunningly handsome."

Susan laughed. "_Peter_? That boy, Peter? _Him_?"

"Oh, come off it. I know you're his sister but I do think I fancy him." Juliet told Susan of yesterday's practice with Peter and blushed furiously.

They giggled and talked more of Skye and Peter, until finally, Edmund poked his head in and they abruptly stopped.

"Oh, go on, finish what you were saying, Juliet," Edmund said encouragingly. Juliet had been talking about Peter's "adorable eyes" just as Edmund had come in.

"Oh, you know, I'd best be off going to go... get Alden... for breakfast," came her excuse, and she quickly leapt off the bed and patted Edmund on the head before leaving the tent. "You're too young to understand anywho, little boy." She laughed once more and left.

"What was that all about?"

Susan shook her head. "Nothing, Ed, nothing. Just help me get Lucy up." Together, they finally shook Lucy enough that she opened her eyes and yelled at them before getting dressed.

The children, Tumnus, Oceania, Rain, and a couple other water nymphs sat around a table and eagerly munched on their eggs and toast. (Except for the nymphs, who had sardines and plants instead.)

"As I've said, you'll be be training with a nymph. High Peter will be training alone with my daughter, of course. The rest of you will be put into groups with one of the nymphs. We'd best start now."

Alden, Juliet, and Edmund were assigned to a nervous young nymph called "Litenvann" and Susan, Lucy, and Skye were assigned to a witty nymph who was named "Viekasvesi." She claimed she was as powerful as Oceania, and nearly as royal.

"Wow, fabulous, Susan!" cried Skye.

"Thank you." Susan bowed as a joke.

"Enough visiting, will you, humans?" growled Viekasvesi. She threw another fish into the air and a "swack" noise was heard as Lucy's arrow shot through it swiftly. They had been doing this for around half an hour, and Susan had shot every one so far. They stood on a large rock near the edge of the lake, while Viekasvesi threw fish up in the air for them to Skye and Susan to strike with arrows. When they missed, she yelled at them for "lacking skill," and when they hit, she yelled at them anyway, for what reason or another.

Skye's turn came up. Viekasvesi tiredly through a large fish up and the arrow barely hit the fish through the tail.

"Oh, you can do better. You're just full of ignorance!" Viekasvesi pointed a finger at him angrily. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Well done, Skye. I think you did well." Susan patted his shoulder. Then she whispered, "She's just rather scary."

Skye laughed and thought of Susan instead of thinking about the target. Miraculously, the fish was struck right through the lung. Viekasvesi stared in disbelief. "Are you finally becoming less ignorant, child?"

He ignored her and finished his turn. Lucy squinted when Viekasvesi said it was her turn. "What am I to do, then?"

"You, my dear," Viekasvesi said smirking. "Are going to dive in and stab fish, of course."

"The water smells odd," said Lucy, frowning.

"Do it!" demanded Viekasvesi and Lucy grumpily jumped off the rock into the water.

After about eleven minutes, Lucy climbed back onto the rock with at least ten fish that had been stabbed through the lung.

"Thank you!" Viekasvesi collected all the fish the children had killed and dropped them back into the water, and they floated above the surface. She grabbed one up, examined it, and then stuffed it into her mouth.

"What are you doing, then?" Lucy said stiffly.

"You caught my lunch, of course."

The children shook their heads and sat down on the rock. They sat lazily until finally Peter came to see them.

"Have you accomplished much?" he said, grinning. "I've had the greatest time with such a beautiful nymph. I think I'm in love!"

Susan cringed, remembering what Juliet had told her about what she thought about him.

"Oh, don't get all full of yourself," Skye snickered. "It's just because you got a royal nymph. That's their power. They're supposed to captivate the 'hearts of men,' boy."

"You're just saying that because you're angry you got an old, cheeky nymph," Peter laughed.

Viekasvesi looked up, not knowing what was said, but gave Peter a stern look nonetheless.

"Speaking of nymphs, then... Where _is_ your lover?" Skye said proudly.

"I'm not quite sure. She said she had to go to do some thing and went off swimming to the other side of the lake. I'm going to go look for her, then..." He stood up andhopped off the rock onto the grass.

"Wait for me!" Lucy cried, running and trying to catch up with them.

Susan and Skye gave each other a "Oh-boy-not-again" look and followed them tiredly.

They walked along the side of the lake, between the lake and woods.

"Your lover!" barked Skye, laughing. "She's run away from you, dear Peter!"

"Oh, hush, _child_," Peter remarked, glad he was a couple years older than Skye.

"Don't worry, boy. She's up ahead. Talking to someone!"

Peter made a "huh" murmur and looked up ahead, and indeed he was greeted by the sight of Rain, talking to someone he couldn't see.

"Hey, Rain!" he said loudly, running towards her. Then he jolted midway and looked taken aback. "Go back," he whispered to the other. "I'll handle this."

"Handle what?" said Lucy angrily. "You're being stupid."

Peter nodded up ahead and Lucy looked over and saw who Rain was speaking to -- a wolf. The wolf put his paw on Rain's head.

Peter ran forward, yelling, "Back, animal! Get away from her!"

The wolf glanced at Rain, who stared at Peter curiously. Then she seemed to snap back to the present, and then cried: "Oh -- Yes, off with you, wolf, foul creature! Off, I say, demon of the Ice Queen!"

Peter reached them and pointed his sword angrily at the wolf. "Who are you, wolf? Why do you talk to this beauty? Tell me, or I'll harm you!"

The wolf snickered. "Silly, silly child. I am Macht, personal warrior and follower of the divine Ice Queen. I am here doing my business." He took his paw off Rain's head and growled at Peter.

"And I'm High King Peter the Magnificent. An enemy nonetheless -- I must protect this lovely nymph."

"Try me," the wolf sneered. "Go ahead. You've got no guts in you any longer. You've been gone for ages."

"Quiet!" shouted Peter furiously, and he swung at the wolf, but the wolf dodged the sword easily.

The wolf looked at Rain one more time. She was frowning and glancing at Peter.

The wolf dashed off, but Peter swung the sword again -- This time it cut off the wolf's tail. Hegawked in disbelief at what had just happened. Susan, Lucy, and Skye ran over in a flash.

"Are you alright, dearest?" said Peter in a worried tone. Rain nodded, and he noticed bleeding scratchmarks on her arm. "What's happened?"

"What?" Rain squinted. Then she looked down at her leg. "Oh, it's nothing, just a scratch! Stupid wolves..."

"He's hurt you! I'll get him back for this!" Peter shouted angrily. "You'll pay, Macht..."

Rain stood up. "Let's forget it all for now... _beautiful_ Peter." She smiled and began walking back to the camp.

The other followed, wondering what in the world was going on. Peter lagged behind, staring at the blood and the wolf's tail. He kicked some dirt on top of it and followed the other reluctantly.

The others weren't at all happy to hear the news.

"The wolves? Attacking my daughter?" snarled Oceania angrily. Her eyes had become red with fury. "How dare they! This will make me fight all the stronger. Foolish wolves! They are out of place, doing that to her!"

"It's alright, Mother!" said Rain soothingly. "I'm fine! It's just a scratch -- Look, it's hardly even bleeding any more. Let's just sing and eat already."

"Ah, my love..." Oceania mumbled, shaking her head. "You'll understand these bonds when you're a child no longer." She looked down and walked back into the lake, weary.

"What were you doing with that wolf?" Juliet asked curiously as they sat around the fire again for dinner.

"None of your business, human!" snapped Rain angrily. "I didn't even want you here! You're not even royal, as the others! You don't belong, so don't say anything!"

Juliet shut her eyes, containing the curse words she wanted to say back, and glanced down.

Skye opened his mouth to talk, but Rain saw him and sneered, her rather sharp teeth glistening. "Don't say a word, stupid human!"

Susan stood up angrily. "Be quiet, why don't you?"

Rain spat furiously, "Oh, shut up, you're hardly royal. You're not even important to Narnia!"

All at once Edmund and Lucy began yelling at Rain, until finally, Susan, Juliet, Skye, Edmund, and Lucy stormed off. Alden got up and began to follow them. He stole a last glance at Peter, who was now next to Rain, his arms around her trying to comfort her. She was now in tears and saying harsh things under her breath.

He shook his head, disappointed in the Magnificent, and joined the others in the large tent.


	7. Indigo Eyes

**Author's Notes**: Ahahah. site work...

**Astral **- Honestly, if I were the reader, I'd feel the same about Rain as you do. But what you said ties in to the storyline I wrote and is a key point for the plot and such. It'll all come into place soon. (insert a finger pointing to this chapter and next) If you're not a fan of Rain, I think you'll like what I've got planned.

**All** - Thank you so much for the reviews and your theories! Here's the follow-up!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from C.S. Lewis or underOATH. ("It's Dangerous Business..." is a song by underOATH)

**Chapter Seven - Indigo Eyes**

Susan yawned and sat up in bed. Her guess was that it was far past midnight. She had stormed off during dinner with only a few sips and bites of it, and she could feel her throat grow dry from thirst. Still half-asleep, she stumbled out of the tent to get a drink of water.

She felt herself start to doze off, and she walked slowly, her eyes almost fully closed. Then, in a very sudden manner, she smacked into something rather stiff - a shoulder.

"What in the world?" Susan said, shaking herself awake. She looked and saw... a shoulder. She raised her gaze higher and was sleepily greeted by Peter.

"Susan..." he murmured.

Susan shook her head. This boy looked very much like her brother, yes -- but something about him was different. He looked sort of transfixed on something... possessed, almost. He surely wasn't himself.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked nervously.

"Of course I'm alright!" he said, and she noticed he had his sword and shield with him.

"Why've you got those?" Susan said, surprised, pointing at the tools. "What're you doing?"

"I'm doing everything I'm supposed to."

"That doesn't make sense!"

Peter looked up at the sky. "I'm going to go get this started by myself. I'm going to go take my revenge... on Macht." His eyes gleamed under the starlight. He really does look different, Susan thought. Then she noticed something that was oddest of all - his eyes. They were a different color... He looked like someone from a dream did. A nightmare.

"Peter! Your eyes - they're... _purple_!" cried Susan, pushing him away. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Peter pushed her away even farther. "Nothing's happened! You're the one that something's happened to! Something must be wrong with _you_! My eyes are fine!" He shielded his eyes from the starlight and moonlight. "They're fine."

Susan blinked. His eyes were no longer a purple-indigo. Her mouth hung open. _What's going on?_

"Whatever. I've got to go," Peter said quickly, and he dashed away in the direction of the woods.

"Peter, wait!" Susan yelled. Her brother was acting foolish.

"What's all this noise?" came Tumnus' voice. He sauntered out of a small blue tent and approached Susan.

"Peter's run off!" Susan ran over next to the tent, which was by trees that cast a shadow over it, and there was no light shining on them.

"Run off where?" Tumnus asked.

"The woods! He thinks he's going to go start the battle by himself, or something along that line! We've got to stop him!" Susan grabbed Tumnus' wrist and dragged him in the direction of the woods.

Tumnus shook her hand off. "What's gotten into you, Susan? He's just doing what he feels he has to, for the Great Nymph..." He stepped into the starlight.

Susan squinted and stared at his eyes. Purple.

"It's gotten to you too!" Susan dashed back into the tent that Lucy, Juliet, and herself stayed in.

She shook Lucy and Juliet awake quickly.

"What's the matter?" Juliet asked, yawning.

"Did little Susan get a nightmare?" said Lucy with a grin.

"No, be quiet, Lucy! Tumnus and Peter... their eyes... they're purple!"

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "Purple? I don't think that's possible, Susan... Especially since you know, their eyes weren't purple to begin with."

"That's why it's odd!" Susan said, trying to calm herself down. "I think, it's this place. The lake, maybe. I don't know. Just... follow me."

Susan stepped outside the tent into the starlight, followed by two confused-looking girls. She stared at their eyes, which were _not_ purple.

"Listen, Susan, maybe you were dreaming. Go back to bed, I'm sure it'll be fine in the morning." Juliet said, looking up and squinting. "If it's not getting to be morning now. It's getting a bit light, don't you think? An hour or so of starlight and then the sun may just start rising."

Susan looked up, and agreed. "Something about this place is ... different. I think we'd best just go somewhere else, before something happens to us, too."

Juliet just closed her eyes and shrugged. "Alright. Whatever you say. Fine."

Susan woke up Edmund, Alden, and Skye, who looked grumpily at her and doubted her story of the purple eyes. However, Edmund and Skye agreed to go stay somewhere else.

"Come on, Alden, you goon..." said Juliet, pulling her brother's arm and trying to get him out of bed. "Let's go!"

Alden shook her hand off. "Go without me! I'm... tired." He glanced at them and then closed his eyes and began snoring again.

Edmund looked at Susan. "We're all tired, Susan. Why do we have to leave now? I mean, I will, if you really want me to... But we don't even have a place to go."

Susan shook her head and thought for a moment. Where _could_ they go? At last, it came to her. "The Beavers!" She darted out of the tent and began going back the way they'd gotten to the lake from Tumnus' home.

"Do you even remember how to get there?" said Lucy. Susan stared blankly. "Oh, then I'd better lead the way then!"

The children walked and walked, following Lucy. Edmund and Susan were relieved that unlike the last time they'd traveled, they wouldn't have to walk in the snow.

Finally, they spotted a dam in the distance. It wasn't a small little hut of sticks -- it was like a little village.

Lucy grinned and ran as fast as she could towards the home. "Mr. Beaver! Mrs. Beaver!" she called.

It was light outside now, and Mr. Beaver popped out of the dam-house and sniffed the air, looking up at her. "My goodness... _Lucy_?"

She nodded and hugged him.

Beaver stared. "Look at you, dear. You look like you did a year or little more after your coronation!"

Lucy sighed. "Yes, I know. Everyone knows now, silly beaver... Why weren't you with everyone... at the camp at the water nymphs' lake?"

Beaver shook his head and beckoned Lucy and the others inside.

"Beaver, who're you talking to? Oh, if you wake up the baby...!"

As soon as they were inside, he shut the door, and the person to make the voice, Mrs. Beaver, came to greet them. "My dear, oh my goodness! Look at you all! Lucy! Edmund! Susan! And you've brought along some friends! Oh, forgive my appearance, your Highnesses! I beg your pardon!" She shook Skye and Juliet's hand. "G'morning. Early morning, if I may say so."

She looked at Edmund, Lucy and Susan. "And the High King's missing? Where's your brother? Is Peter alright?"

Susan closed her eyes and frowned. She opened them, and her eyes looked filled with sadness. "I'm not sure, to all of those questions, Mrs. Beaver."

"They -- they were at the water nymph's lake!" cried Mr. Beaver.

Mrs. Beaver gasped. "What were you thinking, my dears?"

Edmund spoke up. "What do you mean?"

She walked closer to them, and said in a softer tone, "A few years ago, Archenland banished all the water nymphs in that land. Nearly all of them came here, of course. And after that, some of our water nymphs, well -- haven't really been 'right in the head,' if you know what I mean."

"And what about... Oceania?" asked Susan suspiciously.

"Oh, Oceania, bless her! She was always from Narnia. She still seems the same. Gentle. Loving towards all creatures. Of course... there's the fact that she's always been ignorant towards things."

"Ignorant?" Susan said.

Mrs. Beaver continued. "Yes, ignorant. Last time, she didn't believe that the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve came -- you, of course. And Peter. Now -- tell me, Susan, even if you're not sure."

Susan told her and Mr. Beaver about what had happened back at the lake.

"Purple eyes..." murmured Mr. Beaver. "That's a sign. It always happens when a sea nymph uses her power to make a male fall in love with her. Things like that. But love wouldn't explain battling. They use love merely for enjoyment...well, normally..."

"Oh, don't ignore the other facts, Beaver!" said Mrs. Beaver. "Sea nymphs, especially those from Archenland, can't easily be trusted. They each have a mean temper when provoked, and use their power, and the men under their power, for their own purposes. To destroy, to build."

"We've got to get back to camp!" Mr. Beaver said urgently. "Who knows what's happening?" He opened the door and ran out in the direction of the sea nymphs' lake.

The sight at the camp was not a pretty one. The tents were all torn, the fire logs tossed around, the rocks tossed around, and nymphs nearly in tears, fuming around, trying to clean up.

"What's happened here?" demanded Edmund, approaching Oceania, who sat on a rock in the middle of the mess looking furious.

"Macht!" she yelled. "Macht - that lying beast, that... _wolf_! He thinks he's the next Maugrim, I suppose? I'm fuming mad. He and his pack all came an hour or so ago and tore everything up! And now, I can't find my daughter!" She noticed the beavers and ran over to Mrs. Beaver. "Mrs. Beaver!" she cried. "My best friend... I can't take any of this in. I can't believe it."

Mrs. Beaver sighed. "You must, your Highness..."

"Where's Peter?" Lucy said, horrified.

"And Alden!" added Juliet, recoiling and nearly crying.

Susan nearly burst into tears.

As if almost on cue, Peter and Alden walked out from the woods.

"PETER!" cried Susan and Lucy, running over to hug him, forgetting that he had the purple eyes of a sea nymphs' servant.

"You!" yelled Oceania, getting up off the rock and walking towards him, pointing an angry index finger. "Where is my daughter? I know there's something going on between you two! Macht came, and destroyed everything. He said you'd tried to kill him!"

Alden had gone closer to the woods, and the Susan thought he'd gone to hide from Oceania, but then she realized he was waiting for Tumnus, who was walking slowly out of the woods.

"I've done nothing wrong!" cried Peter angrily.

"_Your Highness_!" yelled Oceania, trying to remind him that she was royalty.

"There's no need to remind me that I'm High King," Peter spat. This was unlike him.

Before anyone could stop her, Oceania raised her hands high in the air, and then slapped Peter's cheek.

"And do you expect me to turn the other cheek, _nymph_?" Peter growled. His purple eyes glowed with anger.

"Why, you -- " Oceania stopped abruptly, then glanced at Peter's eyes. "Purple..." She cringed. "Who's kissed you, boy? Which of my water nymphs has given you the Kiss of Power?" she demanded. She looked the Tumnus and Alden and saw their eyes as well. Juliet looked stricken when she saw her twin's eyes. "TELL ME!"

Peter looked over at Juliet, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Skye. His eyes flickered and lost purple for a second. "Your daughter. Rain..." They returned to purple.

"My daughter... would never do that."

"She did! She loves me!"

Oceania shook her head sadly. "And now I do know... that that is not my daughter."

Juliet stared at her. "What do you mean? You said yourself that she was your daughter. Second most royal of the nymphs."

Oceania remained looking down in grief. "After... After the nymphs from Archenland came, there was a great rush and many of my nymphs disappeared. Then we figured out that some of the nymphs from Archenland were banished for rising to too much power which resulted in the deaths of many. The nymphs that disappeared... were killed by those from Archenland. This included my beautiful daughter. I had a large funeral for her, even if the body was never found. Then, one day, ages later, she showed up, out of nowhere."

"But I thought you said she'd died?" said Lucy.

"She did. I believe, and always sort of did, I admit now... that this one is a traitor posing as my daughter. A banished nymph from Archenland."

"You're lying!" shouted Alden from behind Peter.

"She is your royal daughter, and she loves me," Tumnus sneered at Oceania, a gentle faun turned to an angry creature from this "Kiss of Power."

Alden pushed him. "She loves me."

Peter growled at them both. "Foolish ones. She loves me. She has told me so."

"She's told me so as well!" they shouted in his direction.

Oceania began crying again. "I'm afraid to say that Rain -- or, imposter Rain -- has given the the Kiss of Power. It makes the kissed more powerful, but makes the kisser, the nymph, even more powerful. The kissed do her bidding at any cost. She just needs to say it."

Edmund nudged at his sword (which he'd been carrying since they left for the Beavers' dam) and walked off into the woods.

"What're you doing?" Susan said.

"I'm going to go find this imposter Rain."

Oceania interrupted him. "Kill her. She's no daughter of mine. She's a liar, a fake."

Edmund nodded. He didn't think he could kill someone, but this beast had taken control of his brother. His brother was his hero, and he couldn't let this happen.

Edmund walked off into the woods, but not without Lucy, Juliet, Susan, and Skye with him.

**Author's Note**: Just so you don't get too confused, the purple eyes are sort of a side-effect from the Kiss of Power, and can only be seen in light. That's why when Peter shielded his eyes from starlight the color couldn't be seen, and Susan couldn't see Tumnus purple eyes when he was near the tent. That's also why Peter and the others' eyes were purple during the day.


	8. Boys Don't Cry

**Author's Notes**: My internet is being so mean:( It takes me forever to load a page. Grrr. And there's tons of babies in the house crying. And little kids jumping around and knocking things over. Lame. Anywho, just had to rant. Please read and review, hope you guys weren't disappointed in the last chapter. Sorry if there's errors. I'll reread and edit again later. I can't use the online spellchecker I normally use because my net keeps timing out when I try and use it.

**Disclaimer**: Same / I don't own the Cure or the song "Boys Don't Cry" by the Cure, which is the title of this chapter. You'll see why.

**Chapter Eight - Boys Don't Cry**

****

****

Edmund's heart beat rapidly. What would happen, if he killed Rain? What if that didn't reverse the spell? What if his hero, his only brother, was still under the curse, and there was no way to cure him since the only person who performed the curse on his brother was dead? What if Alden, a person he was starting to become friends with, suffered from that too, and their old friend, Tumnus? Everything was in his hands now. He was determined to make the right choice.

The problem was, he didn't know what the right choice was.

He tried to push the thoughts to the back of his head. He didn't want to think about death now, especially the death of a beautiful but deadly nymph.

_It's should've been me,_ he thought. _I should've been the one under that spell, not Peter._

He couldn't shed a single tear, even though he wanted to more than anything now. He was going to _kill_ a living being, or at least, he might. He never wanted to kill someone; He was just and fair, and ending someone's life always seemed wrong to him. He remembered the times when he'd try to harm and kill, and a shiver went through his spine, as he remembered the White Witch.

This new enemy was her "daughter." The being he may kill was a not really a daughter, but an imposter daughter.

His thoughts bothered him as he walked along. The woods were silent, and the others walked behind him, not talking out of anxiousness and confusion and just because they didn't really know what to say.

_Who am I kidding?_ Edmund thought, holding back more tears. _I can't kill someone. I'm not a hero. Last time, I ruined everything and they're the ones who had to save me. I couldn't even kill the witch. I don't even know where Rain is! How can I possibly kill someone I can't find?_

"Edmund?" Juliet said nervously, walking faster to catch up with him.

"Yes?" he replied as she she walked next to him.

"I just wanted to let you know... that I have faith in you," she said quietly. "Even if I don't know you that well, because well, even though I've never fought anyone like this... I know you must be having a hard time. And if you need the help... I'm behind you all the way."

Skye cut in between them and looked at Edmund. "I do too. I know I seemed cold before... but after everything that happened... I don't know what to think anymore."

Susan and Lucy caught up with them, and it grew quiet again after they told Edmund that they believed in him.

They walked along at a normal pace, and then they all froze in their steps. It had suddenly grown cold.

The children looked around -- Would Rain be here? Would the _Ice Queen_ be here?

"What's happening? It's cold, Ed..." Lucy whispered, shivering.

"Shhh," Edmund whispered back. "I think I hear something." Indeed, a second before, he'd swore he'd heard a voice whispering.

Edmund didn't know what would happen if they kept walking on. He didn't know what would happen if they stayed there, either.

"I've done well!" he'd thought he heard. "But then... everything went wrong."

He began walking forward, past more trees, only looking forward. The others lagged behind, scared of what might happen.

Then he stepped down. He looked down, disgusted.

A dead wolf.

Without needing to think, he pulled out his sword and held the shield, ready. "I know you're here," he muttered. "_Rain_!"

He heard footsteps, and in front of him stood Rain -- the imposter rain --, her hair tangled and matted and her eyes shining with fiery. "Little boy," she growled. She smirked mischievously. "Children shouldn't play with swords... Children shouldn't play with swords... They're dangerous weapons."

Edmund pointed the sword at her angrily. "Why? Why did you do it?" he demanded.

"My Dear Edmund... Please excuse my rudeness." She grinned. "My name is Sage, not Rain, and I... I am personal servant to Paydir -- or, as you know her-- the Ice Queen."

A great rage filled Edmund, and he swung the sword furiously at Sage. "My brother!" he shouted. "How dare you -- "

Sage dodged out of the way and pulled out a sword. It was opaque and glistening -- ice. _The witch must've left her some relics. She must've known this would happen._

"And the others... Tumnus, Alden!" he swung again.

She dodged the hit with ease and laughed. "Edmund, don't you understand? It's only my job, you know."

"Then my job must be to kill you." He looked back at the others, who had their weapons out, ready to strike. He nodded at them, but whispered. "_This is my battle, not yours_."

"Foolish one!" snapped Sage. "You think this is _your_ battle? Nothing is yours. This battle is _mine_."

Edmund gulped, not knowing what to say in return to this comment. He refused to believe her though. This battle was his to fight -- Peter had had his turn two years ago.

"Do you think you're _Peter_?" Sage said, as if reading his thoughts. "You're weak. You're young. _'High King Peter the Magnificent.'_ You'll never be as good as him, Edmund. Why don't you give up?"

Edmund shook his head. _Why is she trying to stop me from trying to kill her? If she's as strong as she plays herself out to be, then she'd be able to take care of me in a second. I would be dead by now. She wouldn't need to trick me._

"Why do you talk so sly, Sage?" he said, finally speaking up. "Do you fear I can actually harm you? Why don't you kill me yourself?"

"If that's what you wish, boy, after all, you're the fair one!"

She swung the sword at Edmund.

He moved as swiftly as he could, but the sword still struck him. He groaned in pain and grabbed his arm. He grew even angrier now, and he knew he would have to kill Sage. It was the only thing that could be done.

He swung furiously, and the sword skimmed the side of her stomach, and the blood dripped out. He'd barely harmed her, yet she cried out in pain and began running farther into the woods.

_Why is she running? Does she think I can actually kill her? Is she afraid?_

He ran after her, the others not knowing whether to follow or not, but at last they dashed after the two fighters.

She kept running. He found it hard to catch his breath. They ran deeper and deeper into the woods, until he didn't even know how long they had been running for anymore.

Sage growled and stopped running. Edmund caught up with her, swinging again, striking again. This time it struck her leg, and it began bleeding as soon as the sword hit hit her.

He looked forward, and under, and realized why she had stopped running. A ditch -- no, more like a canyon. It was deep, and she of course didn't want to fall through.

He carefully backed up, and swung again, but she swung her sword as well, and they clanged together.

_You can do this, Edmund_, he thought, hearing the others shuffle behind him, ready to help.

They fought more, and he grew tired. He didn't want to carry on, but he knew he had to.

She struck the hurt spot on his arm again, and he yelled out. The pain was unbearable - it was almost like when the witch herself had struck him.

He swung again, and it hit her stomach hard, and she began howling in anger and suffering. She staggered backwards, unable to hold herself up straight from the pain. She was staggering back, yes -- towards the canyon.

She fell backwards.

But she didn't fall by herself. Her arm quickly darted out before falling into the canyon, grabbing Edmund's hurt arm, carrying him as she went down.

"_EDMUND!_" Susan yelled, her tears running down her cheeks. She and the others ran as fast as they could towards the canyon, hearing the piercing scream from Sage below.

Lucy and Juliet were crying too, and Skye looked like he was trying hard not to fall to tears.

Susan leaned over the edge, her fingers cutting into her hands because of the angry fists she was making, mourning for Edmund.

She looked down -- and saw Edmund.

His hand was gripped around the side of the canyon, which was made of rock, and had points sticking out everywhere. He held onto it for his life.

"Oh, Ed!" Susan cried, holding her hand down. He gripped it, happy that he was still alive. Sage was nowhere to be seen -- probably because the canyon was too deep.

Skye and Juliet ran over and helped Susan pull Edmund out of the canyon.

"Come on... let's get back to the lake, or the Beavers... whichever. I'm starving," Edmund said.

Susan laughed through her tears. "Oh, Ed. You're so -- "

"Crazy?" he asked.

Susan nodded and they walked in silence through the woods.

A tear escaped from Edmund's eye and slid down his face. Words didn't need to be said. Boys did cry.

**A/N**: Haha, a bit cheesy? I know. I didn't think that it would make a good story if it was just like "Ed stabbed her. She died. The end."


	9. Free Will

**Author's Notes**: Since (when I write this) I haven't been able to connect to the internet and upload the last chapter (even after the "Family Guy" movie and "War of the Worlds" - that was long!), I'm going to write another and upload near the same time, probably.

Since you know a lot about the original children, I think I'm going to provide some background on the others, mainly Juliet, then they'll be one soon mainly with Skye, one mainly with Alden, etc. No I'm not trying to create a Mary-Sue with a "deep, dark" background. Some people have harsh backgrounds, and come on, if you're lucky enough to go to Narnia, it should be no big deal if you've had a bit of trouble in the past. This goes for what happens in any OC's past. x)

**Disclaimer**: Same

**Chapter Nine - Free Will**

****

****

It was awkward even after they had reached the lake. Oceania and the nymphs were nowhere to be seen.

"You're back!" cried Mrs. Beaver, running up to them as soon as they'd reached the area of torn up tents. "What's happened?"

"Death has happened," Skye said in reply. "Where're the others?"

"The nymphs fled. I reckon Oceania isn't letting them fight against the Ice Queen after that. She's afraid something will happen to her 'poor, little' nymphs. Beaver's in the least damaged of the tents with the others. They're all asleep. Just said they were tired and fell asleep, all randomly. Oddest thing I've seen in a while."

The children followed Mrs. Beaver into the least damaged tent, a purple one, and she was correct. Alden lay on one bed, Peter on one bed, and Tumnus on another. Mr. Beaver sat anxiously on the other one, and his eyes widened as the others came in.

"What's happened?" he asked worriedly.

"She's dead."

Mrs. Beaver looked away. However, Mr. Beaver pushed on. "Rain?" Edmund nodded. "How'd she die?"

Edmund shook his head. "I'd rather not speak of that at the moment, if you please. And her name's not Rain -- It's Sage."

Mr. Beaver got up and stood next to Mrs. Beaver. They held hands and looked at the ground for a moment. Finally, Mrs. Beaver looked up at them all. "Well -- We'll leave you all alone for a while... to finish your business. We'll be just outside, dears." They walked out and Edmund lay on the bed that Mr. Beaver had gotten off of, grasping his wounds.

"Oh!" cried Lucy. She pulled out the vial that Oceania had given her and handed it to Edmund. "I'd almost forgotten about this, Ed. Here you go, then."

Edmund graciously accepted it and took a tiny sip, and his pain was eased.

"Shall we wake up the others?" Susan said, listening to the deep breathing that the sleeping boys and faun were making.

Skye nodded. "I reckon we should. I just hope that... the purple's gone."

Juliet proceeded to shaking Alden.

"Alden, please. Wake up."

The girls held back tears, and at last, Alden coughed and his eyes fluttered open. The girls crowded around him and hugged him, and Edmund and Skye nodded and smiled.

Tumnus was the next to wake up. He twitched his ears and he laughed. Finally, Susan began to shake Peter.

"Peter! Get up, Peter, get up. Wake up!"

He blinked and squinted before finally getting out of bed.

"Peter!" Lucy ran over from Tumnus' bed and gave him the biggest hug out of all the boys she had hugged. Susan hugged him next.

Juliet and Peter glanced at each other for a moment, not sure whether to embrace or stay still. After all, what had happened still floated around in their minds, and they didn't know each other that well, and only Susan knew of what had happened during the first practice. Finally, they shrugged off the odd thoughts and hugged each other tightly, before Skye and Edmund came over to wish him well, Edmund actually hugging him.

Susan smiled in Juliet's direction. She returned the smile gratefully. Both of them were amazingly relieved that Peter was alright.

_It's really happening,_ Peter thought. _The battles are really going to happen. In fact... This may have even been the first battle._

Mr. Beaver poked his head in. "'Ello, children... It's evening, and the Mrs. found a bit of food left behind, so we'll have that tonight. Tomorrow around noon we're heading off to Cair Paravel. We've heard that Aslan is waiting for you there."

Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter all glanced around at each other and grinned. Aslan, the old lion, who they'd missed so much... They couldn't wait to see him again.

The night stars shined in the grey-purple sky. The color purple had struck fear in them before, but now it calmed them as they all roamed and rested after dinner. Edmund and Alden had gone off to explore the woods ("And talk about the type of girls they fancy," Lucy had remarked grinning.), Lucy and Mr. Tumnus sat around the fire talking with the beavers, Juliet and Peter were sitting on the rock they'd practiced on next to the lake, and Susan and Skye sat a couple yards away from the rock on the grass beside the lake.

"What a long day," Skye murmured. He tried to keep his eyes off Susan, in fear of blushing when she smiled. _Such a pretty girl. Such a cute smile,_ he thought.

"Very," Susan said, grinning. "Hard to believe the death of someone we didn't really even know, and a 'traitor' at that, has affected us so much."

"Edmund's had the longest day, I can guarantee you," Skye said, looking at the woods where Alden and Edmund had run off too.

"I suppose you're right." Susan looked and him and laughed. "I can't wait to go see Aslan tomorrow."

"Who _is_ Aslan, love?" Skye said curiously raising an eyebrow.

Susan blushed when he'd said "love." She looked at the grass. "A lion, the true King of Narnia, I s'pose. He lead us against the White Witch... sacrificed himself for us... came back to life."

"A lion?"

Susan smirked, but still looked down. "You've seen a faun and talking beavers, and water nymphs and purple eyes. Skye, I'm sure a talking lion is no big deal to you after that."

"Well, that, sure, but... a lion resurrecting?" Skye rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Ah, yes... Resurrection is amazing, no matter what's happened, no matter which creature it's happening to..."

Death was horrible. Death, war, prejudice. She couldn't stand any of them. Those were the reasons she'd found herself at the place with the wardrobe that led to Narnia in the first place.

"You know what I really can't stand? War. I know we're in the middle of one, too. Especially the ones back in, well, our world."

They talked about the war, Susan holding in tears, Skye confessing all his sad thoughts. They didn't care that they weren't best friends. They expressed all the feelings they knew.

Susan moved her eyes from the grass to her hand. Her hand was held in Skye's. She smiled and began to tell Skye about the last time she'd came to Narnia.

Peter and Juliet had also been speaking about wars. Juliet had shed a few tears, and she sat next to Peter, embarrassed about crying in front of him.

"What about your dad?" Peter asked, looking at her, and he felt bad that she's cried. The subject dropped off of war at this.

"Ran off with some woman," she responded sadly, a dreamy far-off look in her eyes. "He was past forty. She was going to turn eighteen. A very forbidden thing... Met her at a pub, too! She was a servant of the owner. Before... _Just_ before he eloped with her, he told me about her. 'I'm no longer in love with your mother,' he said. 'I met a gorgeous woman when I was out with the mates a few weeks ago. She's dear to me so. She is the love of my life.' I cried and cried, for an hour or more, and he left the room, packing his things. I ran to tell my mother who was out at the market nearby, and when we'd returned, he was gone. Alden never seemed to accept it."

"A few weeks?" Peter said nervously.

Juliet nodded, many tears sliding down her cheeks. "Yes. I'm always nervous about that thing, you know. I've a few friends that are already married. And I always talk to them about this thing."

"Already married?"

She nodded again. "Many of my friends are older than me by some years. And some were just married early, it's unbelievable. It's like the fforsaken _medieval _ages."

Peter looked down. "A few of my friends are speaking of courting some young ladies. I.. Back in the other world I hadn't met someone I really loved that much... Sorry about your father. You were very courteous when I spoke of mine."

Her tears were less now, but he couldn't shake the feeling of feeling bad. He hugged her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and hugged him back.

"I'm fine... now."

They let go and stared up into the beautiful night sky.

**A/N**: Corny? x( Anywho. Alden's feelings-chapter is next. Enjoy. :) As you can tell, Juliet is a typical "girl" with her emotions, and next, you'll get to see how Alden is rather a typical "guy." (No, none of this meant to offend anyone xD ) I guess I'd very much like to make the twins two seperate people, not just "the twins." (Woah... Mary Kate and Ashley deja vu! Haha. ) This story is kind of like a SkyexSusan, PeterxJuliet (SuxSk, JxP... not sure), Tumnus-Lucy friend fic, (well unless I write the romance in, but she's a bit young don't you think? Please tell me if you'd like to keep it friend or move it along to romance), and Edmund-Alden friend fic. I know it hasn't started too much but Edmund and Alden are going to be pretty good friends, and you'll see this start in the next chapter.

Chapter 10 is almost finished! (About 3/4 done)


End file.
